The present disclosure relates to gaming networks and, more particularly, to a gaming network providing a multi-player Bingo game wherein each player may have a plurality of Bingo cards for each occurrence of the multi-player Bingo game.
Indian gaming in the United States is divided into Class I, Class II and Class III games. Class I gaming includes social games played for minimal prizes, or traditional ceremonial games. Class II gaming includes Bingo and Bingo-like games. Bingo is defined as games played for prizes, including monetary prizes, with cards bearing numbers or other designations in which the holder of the cards covers such numbers or designations when objects, similarly numbered or designated, are drawn or electronically determined, and in which the game is won by the first person covering a previously designated arrangement of numbers or designations on such cards. Class II gaming may also include pull tab games if played in the same location as Bingo games, lotto, punch boards, tip jars, instant Bingo, and other games similar to Bingo. Class III gaming includes any game that is not a Class I or Class II game, such as games of chance (slots, video poker, video blackjack, video Keno, and the like) typically offered in non-Indian, state-regulated casinos.
Two basic forms of Bingo exist. In traditional Bingo, the players purchase cards after which a draw takes place. The first player to achieve a designated pattern wins. In one type of Bingo game known as Bonanza Bingo, the draw for the game takes place before the players know the arrangements on their Bingo cards. After the draw occurs, the players may either purchase cards or expose previously purchased cards and compare the arrangements on the cards to the drawn numbers to determine whether predetermined patterns are matched. Play continues in Bonanza Bingo until at least one of the players matches a designated game-winning pattern. Bonanza Bingo may also encompass Bingo variations wherein a partial draw is conducted for some numbers (generally fewer than the number of balls expected to be necessary to win the game) prior to selling and/or revealing the Bingo cards. After the Bingo cards are sold and/or revealed, additional numbers are drawn until there is a winner.
As indicated above, a Bingo game is played until at least one player covers a predetermined game-winning pattern on the player's Bingo card. The game may also include interim winners of prizes based on matching predetermined interim patterns on the Bingo card using the same ball draw. The interim pattern wins do not terminate the Bingo game. For interim pattern awards, players covering certain interim patterns may receive an additional award as the game continues. Some exceptional Bingo versions may allow Bingo draws beyond those needed to achieve the Bingo game win so as to payout interim pattern wins at a desired rate. The game winning awards may be partially or fully pari-mutuel in nature. That is, the Bingo win award is based upon the total amount wagered on a given occurrence of the Bingo game. However, interim pattern awards typically are not pari-mutuel.
For a given game-winning pattern, the expected number of balls drawn for at least one Bingo card to match the game-winning pattern depends on the number of Bingo cards being played in the Bingo game. Bingo is typically played with a variable number of Bingo cards resulting from varying numbers of players and players playing varying numbers of Bingo cards. Consequently, if the interim patterns are evaluated based on the balls drawn until at least one Bingo card matches the game-winning pattern, the odds of awarding interim awards also varies with the number of Bingo cards being played in the Bingo game. If the interim awards are determined based on the ball draw to Bingo, the Bingo game may be restricted to a fixed number of Bingo cards in order to achieve a desired payout rate for the interim pattern awards. However, it may be difficult to use a fixed number of Bingo cards in every occurrence of the Bingo game in a real-time environment wherein the players' expectation may be to play the Bingo game on demand.
For example, to achieve a desired interim award payout rate, it may be desirable to play each occurrence of the Bingo game with a fixed number of Bingo cards, such as fifteen. If there are at least two players but less than fifteen Bingo cards are enrolled in the Bingo game within a short period of time, in order to serve the players, the casino may want to start the game for those players available to play. With the fewer number of Bingo cards, the average number of balls drawn for at least one of the Bingo cards to match the game-winning pattern may be expected to be greater than for fifteen Bingo cards. Correspondingly, the number of balls used by the players to match the interim patterns increases, thereby increasing the odds of players matching the interim patterns and increasing the interim award payout rate. Therefore, a need exists for a method for minimizing the impact of the players and/or Bingo cards upon the award structure for a multi-player Bingo game, including the impact on the odds of awarding interim pattern awards.
In general, players may find games such as slot machines, whether electromechanical or video, to be more appealing to Bingo games. Typically, slot machine outcomes are based upon the resultant patterns of symbols displayed on the reels. However, as mentioned above, slot machines and other similar type games of chance fall into the category of Class III games, which may be subject to stricter approval and regulation.
As such, there is a recognized need for providing a system wherein a Bingo outcome may be presented to the players with the display simulating the appearance of traditional Class III games, such as with electro-mechanical or video slot reels, but with the outcome of the Bingo game determining the outcome to be displayed instead of the game engine typically used for the selected Class III game. For example, a Bingo outcome may be used to determine the positioning of the reels of a display device having the look and feel of a slot machine. Thus, the positioning of the slot reels is based upon the Bingo pattern(s) matched by the player during the Bingo game. Further, the award amounts depicted by the display device may correspond to the award amounts, plus any scatter and bonus awards, represented by the Bingo patterns. The display device, therefore, serves as an alternative display of the results of the Bingo game. The Bingo card, which may also be displayed, is the ultimate outcome-determining entity, with that outcome determining the outcome that is displayed on the display device.
For slot machines and other games of chance having a single payline (i.e. a single sequence or grouping of game symbols that is evaluated to determine whether a winning combination occurs), mapping between the winning outcomes of the game of chance and patterns in a Bingo game may not be difficult to achieve. Such games of chance typically encompass a couple dozen possible winning combinations and associated payout amounts. Selecting Bingo patterns with odds of occurrence similar to those of each desired winning outcome of the game of chance maybe readily achieved by one skilled in the art.
The current trend in slot machines, for example, is to provide multi-line spinning reel games (i.e., multiple sequences or groupings of game symbols that are evaluated to determine whether one or more winning combinations occur). The award resulting from the final positioning of the reels may be the sum of the awards for all the selected paylines, plus any scatter or bonus awards. Thus, the number of possible award amounts for a given play of the game is increased dramatically and can easily reach several hundred. In order to provide a display device for a Bingo game and offer the look and feel of a multi-line slot machine, a need exists for a method to map the Bingo patterns to each of a desired large number of award amounts. Attempting to define patterns for all or most such award amounts may be analytically challenging and potentially confusing to the Bingo player.
One example of a method of mapping Bingo game outcomes to slot machine awards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,150 to Luciano. Luciano discloses a method wherein a limited number of Bingo outcome award amounts are provided while still using a majority of reel display outcomes. For each of the defined winning patterns in a reasonably sized set, a maximum award amount is defined. When such a winning pattern occurs, a display device outcome is chosen having an award amount near the maximum award amount. The difference between the maximum award amount and the chosen award amount is added to a separate prize pool that is awarded to players by some other means, such as a bonus. Consequently, the Luciano method does not pay the player the exact amount reflected by the player's Bingo outcome.
When playing class Ill games, such as slot machines, players may be offered the ability to vary their wager amount for an occurrence of the game to achieve their desired expected win frequencies and/or award amounts. For example, when playing a slot machine, a player may be able to increase their expected win frequency for an occurrence of the slot game by increasing the number of paylines on which the player wagers, while the player may also increase the award amounts for winning outcomes of the slot game by increasing the number of credits wagered per payline. In order to provide a player similar flexibility in a Class II Bingo game, it may be desirable to offer the players the ability to select multiple cards and to vary the amount wagered per card for an occurrence of the Bingo game in order to achieve target or desired expected win frequencies and/or expected award amounts corresponding to the players' preferences for their gaming experience. It may further be desired to allow the players to make their wagering decisions based on the wagering options for a second wagering game displayed in an alternate outcome display of the Bingo game, with the player selections for the second wagering game dictating, among other aspects of the Bingo game, the number of cards and wager amounts per card to be used by the player for the occurrence of the Bingo game.